Grifball: Symptoms of Rampancy
by The Freelancer Collaboration
Summary: A companion fic to Grifball: Running Rampant, this fic contains the notes and interviews of Desmond Danhar and the players and staff of Team Rampancy, among others. Grants an interesting insight into the minds of your favourite Grifball team, and contains some behind the scenes information on the various characters within the Grifball: Running Rampant fic.
1. Interview with Jackson Rothe

**(A/N) Hi guys, NicKenny here to announce the début of our new companion fic to Grifball: Running Rampant! Was approached with this idea by Baldore, the writer of our Grifball journalist, Desmond Danhar, a few months back, and immediately green-lit it. Basically, Baldore has Desmond pose questions to the writer of another Grifball character, who reply as their characters would, simulating an interview! We have several of these written, which will come out each week on Tuesday nights, along with our Grifball: Running Rampant update. Welcome, our dear readers, to Symptoms of Rampancy!**

***Disclaimer* _Any and all swearing present within this chapter will have been due to the editing process, and not the original words of Baldore. The work of other writers may contain swearing which was originally attached, other than that which the editor adds._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interview with Jackson Rothe**

**Day After the Commissioner's Announcement**

**Written by Baldore and Lili-Hunter**

* * *

Desmond walked into the room taking a seat across from the Rampancy captain and smiled. It's always better to stay on the player's good side. "So, Mr. Rothe, how are you today? Everything going well?"

Jackson forced a smile, and reached over the table to shake Desmond's hand. He knew of the guy, a little - Alex had done a few interviews about his "scandals" with him. "Fine," he replied, remembering to be polite. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm assuming you've heard the news?" Jackson nodded and Desmond continued, shuffling through his notes. "So, where you when you first heard the news? About women being able to play?"

Jackson fought the urge to scowl at the memory. "I was in my apartment," he told Desmond, "the Grifball segment had just ended, and I nearly missed the announcement, actually."

Desmond noted that Jackson tensed slightly but pushed the fact to the back of his mind for future consideration; it was probably nothing. "And how'd you react? Throw a party? Start throwing things? Not even care about it?"

Jackson snorted. Yeah, right - as though he'd have thrown a party over that news. And, well, he had thrown his phone into a wall... but he sure as heck wasn't going to mention it. "Nah," he said with a shake of his head. "Alex called pretty much straight away. I spoke to him, and then organised a team meeting for later that night. It was a whirlwind of activity after that announcement. There wasn't that much time to react, only prepare," he lied smoothly.

"Prepare? Are you hoping to get some women to replace your old players? Speaking of which, how is Anthony?" Desmond felt bad for using a slightly loaded question about replacing players and cracked a joke to lighten the mood. After all, when in doubt, crack a joke. "And I think we all know how Mr Cross feels about getting women on the team."

Jackson forced another grin. Actually, he was hoping for the exact opposite - the less women on his team, the happier he'd be. How the heck was he supposed to answer the question? Jackson knew he wasn't the best of liars - compared to Alex, he was practically transparent. He decided to ignore it entirely. "Anthony's doing fine," he replied. "Doc says that he'll be out of hospital in, uh, a couple of months, I think." As he moved onto the next question, Jackson chuckled. Obviously, Desmond knew Alex and his ways pretty well. "Alex is being Alex," he said with a smirk. "He's excited, no matter who we get on our team for the next season."

"I'm going to just assume that as a 'Yes Desmond, I'd love that!' since you didn't answer. And I'm glad about Anthony. He's was a good player." Desmond smirked. "That's probably true. Alex did always seem pretty excited. Let's seeeee," the reporter flipped through his notes, frowned deeply and then chucked his notes in the trash. "How's your off season going? Still training?"

Jackson smirked again. Desmond could assume whatever he wanted - at least it painted Jackson in a slightly better light than his answer would've. He raised an eyebrow as Desmond threw his notes in the trash, looking up only when he asked the next question. "What? Oh, right. Yeah, we're still training - gotta keep in shape, and everything. At the moment it's not particularly heavy stuff - but Coach'll probably pick up the routine as we get closer to the new season."

"Coach Anderson, right? He's been fighting for this for women for quite a while right? Do you know how he feels about the announcement?" Desmond hasn't been able to catch up to him at the announcement.

"That's him," Jackson confirmed. "Yeah, he's always thought that professional-league Grifball should be open to everyone, not just the men." He barely contained an eye roll as he spoke. "I haven't really spoken to him about it, either, but I imagine he's feeling pretty pleased."

"Well, that's good. It's a big step for Grifball and not all the teams are as accepting as Rampancy." Desmond said, staring at Jackson before continuing. "How do you think this will affect the games, if at all?"

Jackson glanced away, a little uncomfortable with Desmond's piercing glare. He stared at the table for a moment, thinking over his words, before continuing. "I definitely think it'll affect the games," he said slowly. "As for the actual gameplay, men are physically stronger, so the girls will probably rely more on speed - which means the energy sword'll be more popular - to take us down. That'll mix up the dynamic, I think, even though Grifball rounds are pretty fast and intense." A little too late, Jackson realized his words might be considered a little offensive. Then he shrugged away the thought - who cared if they were? "And outside of the field... well, I don't know. Guess we'll just have to see."

Desmond nodded. "Are you saying that women are going to have an advantage of speed during the games? How about Tanks and Defenders?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Jackson agreed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "As for Tanks and Defenders... well, they'll be at a disadvantage if they insist on using grav hammers, definitely."

"Hmmm, I honestly hadn't thought about it this way, Mr. Rothe. I guess that's why you're the pro and I'm just a reporter, eh?" Desmond joked, still trying to lighten the mood with the Grifball captain. "Okay, last question unless I get some glorious random inspiration, if you get women on the team, how is your rules for the team going to change? Are you worried about the women's work ethics or possible romances? Or are you going to keep running everything the same?"

Jackson laughed, eyeing the reporter. At least this one joked around, a little. Most of the ones he'd met with were all doom and gloom. "Uh, well, I don't really see why we'd have to change the rules. As for work ethic... well, I always expect the best from my team, and I'm not going to be making any exceptions. They'll have to work just as hard as we do. And I s'pose there's no way to completely prevent relationships, but I'd say it'll definitely be discouraged. I'd like to see them tell Alex that, though," he added with another chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure they'll appreciate the equality. I'm looking forward to Rampancy's next season." Desmond smiled again and raised a camera. "Oh, and could I possible get a picture? I'd have Sam, my partner and photographer, do it but she's on vacation so I apologize if it's not the best." Jackson obliged and the reporter clicked the shutter. "Well, thanks for the interview, if you want to read it'll be in my column in Grifball weekly for the AGLoA.

Desmond stood, and shook Jackson's hand. "Oh, and tell Cross that my offer for a pickup Grifball game still stands or if you want to." Desmond paused and started for the door. "And Mr. Rothe, I would try to hide your disdain for the women Grifball players a little better, not all reporters will ignore it like me."

As soon as Desmond's back was turned, Jackson scowled. And here, he'd thought that the guy wasn't half-bad. He resisted the urge to make a rude gesture at his disappearing form, and instead ran a hand through his hair. Damn it. He'd have to read Desmond's column as soon as it came out - and make sure that he really did ignore Jackson's "disdain". In the meantime... well, Jackson should probably work on how to hide it for the next time Coach forced him to talk to one of these morons.


	2. Interview with Arika Myles

**(A/N) Hey guys, time to unveil the second interview for Symptoms of Rampancy, this time featuring the collaborated efforts of Baldore and TunelessLyric, as they deal with Arika Myles' take on being signed by Rampancy and thrust into the pro leagues. A bit longer than the last one, with just that little bit more for you to sink your teeth into!**

***Disclaimer*_Any and all swearing present within this chapter will have been due to the editing process, and not the original words of Baldore. The work of other writers may contain swearing which was originally attached, other than that which the editor adds._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interview with Arika Myles**

**Day of Arika Myles' Official Unveiling**

**Written by Baldore and TunelessLyric**

* * *

Desmond tore down the corridors, already late, "Room 05, 07, ha! 09!" he exclaimed proudly, pleased to have finally found the evasive room, throwing open the door to the interview room and the new professional Grifball player inside. Desmond quickly tried to justify the delay and his own lateness. "I'm_so_sorry!ThetrafficwasbadandmybrothercalledandIam_so_sorry!" he explained quickly, still catching his breath as he sat down.

Arika smiled easily. "No problem. I just got here myself. It's a jungle out there today, eh?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied, relieved she didn't take offense at his late arrival. "Oh, by the way, I'm Desmond Danhar and I'm the one who managed to gain the pleasure of holding your first pro interview." Desmond stuck out his hand, looking for a handshake.

Arika reached over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Desmond. So, let's get down to it, shall we?" She sat back and shifted in her chair until she was comfortably situated.

"Sure thing, Miss Myles," Desmond smiled, taking a disorganized stack of papers from the bag he brought along and tried, unsuccessfully, to try to straighten his hair and his jacket to a presentable state. "So, you got picked up by Rampancy, right? As one of the first female players to take part in this league, no less."

"Yep, I couldn't believe that Rampancy picked me up. It was like a dream come true for me. I mean, I've always followed the team and was so upset when it looked like they would be out for the season with losing three players but... here we are and here I am," said Arika, smiling. She looked down at her hands, a little surprised at the strength and slight rambling nature of her answer.

"Well, you'll make a good addition to Rampancy. And don't doubt yourself, the league doesn't choose players at random." Desmond said, temporarily stopping shuffling through his notes as he looked up. "Okay, next question. Have you had a chance to meet your new teammates yet? Or..." The reporter checked his notes for a second. "Miss Thompson or Miss Thomas? The other two new female Rampancy players?"

"Nope. I've never met Ellen or Kiara before," replied Arika. "I can't wait to meet them. Kiara is also a Tank, so we should have enough to talk about."

"Speaking of being a Tank, what weapon do you favour? Normally Tanks prefer a Grav Hammer but another Grifball player mentioned that female players might have an advantage of speed with the sword," Desmond didn't point out that he was referring Jackson Rothe, her new team captain. Better she make her first opinions of him herself.

"Who said that?" she sniffed indignantly. "They should know I infinitely prefer a grav hammer any day. Swords aren't as intimidating and leave something to be desired by way of explosions and noise."

"They make a satisfying crunch, don't they?" the reporter agreed, letting out a chuckle. "And for that person's safety, they'll stay anonymous. So you think you'll be just as good as the other pros with a gravity hammer? Or are you worried about it?"

Arika considered for a minute. "Well, girls don't have the upper body strength like men do," she conceded, "but I'll sure try my hardest to hit like a guy. That isn't to say I can't get creative or fancy with my hammer."

"Get fancy with the hammer?" the reporter asked, intrigued. "Do you have anything special in mind? Or am I going to have to wait for Rampancy's season starts?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait," she answered with a wry smile. "Coach is trying very hard to keep all our tactics and such under wraps, even though we haven't even practiced yet!"

Desmond snapped his fingers. "Drat! So close," he joked. "Okay, moving on from super-secret-unpractised-strategies, how'd you feel having to move up from the amateurs? Do you miss your old team?"

Arika grinned at his antics. "Oh man, I miss those guys so much. They were great and we had so many laughs. I loved playing for Fusion and my stint there taught me more about how to play technically, not just instinctively. Moving up to the big times was hard 'cause I had to leave Fusion behind, but I'm liking the transition so far."

"Fusion did pretty well in the amateurs, didn't you guys?" The journalist awkwardly ran his hands through his hair. "I've been a little swamped and I missed most of the amateur season..."

Her jaw dropped open in shock. "You must have been pretty damn busy," she said. "Last season we finished third, upset of the year when Banshee beat us in the semis. I thought my coach was going to pop an aneurysm behind the bench."

"Hey! Not my fault, my boss had me covering a game or interviews for the pros. I barely managed to stay up with my brother's team." Desmond defended before whistling. "And thirds still really good, y'know. Hell, they could still make promotion, if everything goes right for them! Okay, next inquiry, what's your goal for the season? Anything specific?"

"This season I'm hoping to push my streak of games where I'm not injured to two. Other than that, play the best Grifball I can so my team can finish in the top five." She paused and considered Desmond's words. "What team does your brother play for?"

"Y'know. You're actually the first player I've interviewed to same that. Jacob plays Runner for Team Sunspot in the amateurs. I believe the Sunspot's actually placed fourth, right behind you." Desmond said, spinning his pencil between his fingers. "Wow. So you've had a lot if injuries, Arika?"

She grins. "Injuries are a fact of life, but yeah, a few. Was there one in particular you were wondering about?"

"Not really." Desmond shrugged. "Do you have any story you'd like to tell though? Ever had one that you were afraid you wouldn't recover from?"

"Okay, there was the time I got spawn bonked after a slight glitch. Instead of landing on my feet, I slammed down on my chest. The Tank brought his hammer down where he thought was next to my boots but hit me square in the back. Really, I don't remember it, but I do remember waking up and not being able to move." She winced. "Turned out he bruised all the muscles around my spine, missing most of the important parts. I was lucky. When I woke up I was pretty sure I had been paralyzed. The first week and a half was a relief when I started to recover, but I was terrified I wouldn't play again. Thank god for physio."

"Wow," Desmond said. "That musta been close. It was a full recovery though wasn't it? No side effects or scars?"

"No scars, only side effect is some stiffness. Nothing major though," she replied quickly, eager to shoot down any future insinuation that her injuries would hold her back.

"Well, that's good," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her rushed answer. "Moving on past your injury proneness, so, how did you choose to be a Tank? Did you choose it? Was it out of necessity for the good of a team? Was it completely random?"

Arika shifted, a little uneasy with the question. "My oldest brother played Tank in house league before he died. I always wanted to be just like Eric." She shrugged. "I also play hitter position in gravball, it's kind of a talent of mine, I guess. Sometimes it's nice to be able to take your frustrations out on the other team without actually hurting anyone."

The brown haired man caught on to her unease. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was such a private question. And it definitely is a talent of yours, making it to the pros. Okay, next question, what are your goals for your first season with Rampancy? Any personal or team goals you'll be shooting for?"

She waves off his concern. "I'll make it. Though I'm fairly certain we've already done this question."

Desmond looked puzzled. "Jeez, I really am forgetful huh? Well, I guess we'll go on to the next question, huh?" he said, still scratching his head in confusion and flipping through papers again. "Okay...let's see...okay, here's another question. Is there anything you're worried about this season? Inside or outside of the games?"

"I'll admit, I'm worried about the team dynamic. This is the first time in a really long time these guys have played with new teammates. It's going to be weird going back to not being captain again. Outside of games, I'm worried people aren't going to leave me alone. I mean, fans are great, but I have a life outside of Rampancy, you know?" She winces.

"Rampancy's a good team Arika, they'll be accepting." 'Mostly' Desmond added in his head. "And I know what you mean. The fans will normally be cool with when you want some free time, it's the paparazzi that can't always take a hint. And there are some tricks that you'll pick up to avoid 'em."

She smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate that. Anyway..." She glanced at his stack of papers. How many questions did he have? she wondered in amusement.

Arika's glance wasn't missed by her interviewer. "I know, I know. It's a lot of questions but some of these are stats or notes or..." Desmond pulled one out and raised an eyebrow. "Or apparently one of my receipts." Said paper then found its way into a trash bin. "'Kay, Miss Myles, I think this is either the, or close to, last question. Was Rampancy your first choice of a pro team?" Thinking about the question, he then added. "If you don't want to answer, don't bother and I won't include it or anything."

She considered for a long moment. "Rampancy was definitely my first choice for pro team. They had a phenomenal season last year and had fallen on pretty hard times. Coach Anderson has spent a lot of time and money campaigning for women in the Intergalactic Grifball League in the past, so no worries there," she replied. Arika checked her watch. "I've got time for more questions yet."

Desmond smiled and shook his head. "Okay then, let's see what other questions I can find, remember or make up on the spot." He started flipping through papers while Arika waited patiently. Suddenly a phone rang and Desmond's face went beat read and his eyes wide. "Ummm...err...uhhh..."

Arika grinned. "Go ahead, that could be important. Take it." She made shooing motions.

"Thanks," he said, flipping out his phone and flipping it open. "Yello? Ummmm, no. Well, yeah, I'm in talking to Arika Myles right now." He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'my boss' to said Grifball player. "That's a little short notice, don'tcha think? Fine but I gotta go now. Yeah, Sam will be here soon. Uh huh. Bye, boss-man."

Desmond sighed and massaged his temples. "I hate it when he does this. Okay, I've got good or bad news, depending on your point of view."

"Let me guess, you have to go?" she offered.

"Well, yes and no," the reporter replied with a sheepish smile. "My boss wants me to run a special on Rampancy, due to them taking on the most female players and that means a probable reprint of Jackson's interview and you'll get a bigger section. And that means, Sam will want to take more pictures and then another subsequent interview, probably with either Ellen or Kiara. And that all adds up to me pulling some all-nighters, and junk. See? Depends on your point of view on the matter for if its good or bad."

She nodded sympathetically. "So that means the photographer is coming?" she asked.

"Yup, that'll be Sam," the reporter replied. "I don't know how long she'll be, since she's next door for something or other because she doesn't enjoy these interviews as much as I do. Wanna answer another question or two 'till she gets here?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me," she agreed.

"Okay, then, what are you hoping to bring to the pro leagues and Rampancy?" Desmond inquired.

"Well, to Rampancy I'm hoping to bring in my talents as a Tank, obviously. The team lost both amazing Tanks recently, so I've got some pretty damn sizeable shoes to fill," she explained, sitting up straighter. "To the pro leagues, evidence that women can swing a grav hammer and should have been doing so for years."

Before Desmond could respond, rooms door opened and a blonde woman carrying a camera on a tripod walked in. "Got that right! You tell him!"

Desmond sighed and motioned in her general direction as she set up the tripod. "Miss Miles, meet Sam Winters. My photographer, co-worker and all around pain in my backside. She'll be taking some pictures and knowing her, she'll probably want quite a few shots."

Arika smiled at the other woman. "Pleased to meet you."

Sam smiled back. "Good to meet you! I hope Dez hasn't done anything too stupid."

"Okay Sam, I'm almost done then you can take all the pictures you want." Desmond explained. "Just, just not like that last time you sat in on an interview, 'Kay? I don't want a repeat of THAT...okay? Good..."

He turned back to Arika. "Last question, what's your biggest dread for the season?"

Arika gritted her teeth. "I'm really dreading our first official match, not just a friendly one. It's the first one that counts. I'm dreading the fact that we could lose horribly."

Desmond smiled. "Good. You're not cocky. Just prepare as much as you can and you'll do fine." He packed his notes into a disorganized file but somehow it still fit. "Okay Sam, she's all yours. I'll start organizing all of these notes."

Arika let out a breath and stood. "Thanks Mr Danhar. It was a lot of fun."

"Hmmmm? Oh, I had fun to, but I'll still be here until Sam's done. But thanks for such an enjoyable interview!" Desmond said, smiling. "And please, it's Desmond. If people start calling me Mr Danhar, I'll have to become responsible!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, Arika, this'll only take a sec. Say Grifball!"

Arika posed, grinned and appeased the photographer by saying, "Grifball!"

Sam happily started clicking off pictures, having Arika saying ridiculous sayings like 'Rampancy' or 'Desmond has the IQ of a peanut', though Desmond interjected on the second one. Eventually, Desmond butted in. "Jeez, Sam. Give her a chance to breath."

Sam obliged. "Fine, but I want at least one picture from outside. That okay, Arika? Then you'll be free to go."

She nodded. "Sure thing." She moved to the door, turning and adding, "I really am sorry about the peanut thing, Desmond."

He just laughed. "It's not the worst thing I've heard her make people say, no worries. I've also been called a 'yellow bellied bohemian Moa', whatever the heck THAT means."

"And it won't be the last thing, Dez!" Sam yelled as she led the Grifball player outside. "Okay, Arika, just stand over there, I'll take a picture or too and you can escape the horror that is Desmond Danhar and as he says my 'never ending photo shoots'."

Arika did as she was instructed, laughing at Sam. Sam took a few pictures, making a few more crazy phrases, several which insulted Desmknd, and after looking through them smiled happily. "Okey dokey, Arika. We're all done here. I've got to go grab my camera case inside, you wanna come? Grab anything you left inside and say good riddance to Desmond...?"

"Yeah, I'd better grab my bag. Thanks." Arika followed the photographer back inside.

Desmond looked up and smiled as his partner and Arika walked in. "'Ello you two how was it? Get any good pictures?"

Arika glanced at Sam. "I'll defer that to you. I'm just here to grab my bag and tell you how much fun I had." She walked over to her chair and picked up her bag.

Desmond smiled at her. "I should really be thanking you. I love getting know you guys and gals, and I had a lot of fun. Heck, half the players are all serious, grumpy or just plain rude during interviews. So, thank you! And if you ever need a really crappy Defender for a pick-up game, just ask!"

Sam also let out a grin, looking up from her camera. "Ditto for me. Best photos I've gotten in a while and I had a good time takin' them. Not in a creepy way or anythin' though."

"I'll keep you in mind, Desmond," she promised. "Now I really have to go."

"Sorry for keeping you late," Desmond apologized, waving. "See you!"

"Not a big deal. Nice to meet you two," she chirped on her way out the door, and he sat back, relieved to be finished.


End file.
